


无星

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 梗源歌曲：告五人_夜裡無星避雷：BE
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 5





	无星

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源歌曲：告五人_夜裡無星  
> 避雷：BE

1.

十七岁那年家中遭逢变故我独自一人在街头游荡，蜷缩在阴暗街角的一隅看欢庆新年的人来人往，明明是个暖冬我却觉得异常寒冷，我埋头抱紧自己穿着单薄衣裤的身躯，突然几个路过的女生发出不小的惊呼声，我将头从臂膀中抬起，顺着她们的方向看去，那是栋有着大萤幕的高楼，萤幕上播放着一个好看的男人说话的影片，外放的喇叭传出男人好听的声音，大旨是在祝福大家新年快乐之类的，我迷茫地听着，眼睛毫无焦距地望着影片中男子一张一合的嘴巴，突然男子凑近捧起拍摄他的镜头，像是捧起观众的脸一般与之对视，「虽然我不知道你在烦恼什么，但别让它们绊住你，相信我也相信自己一切都会好的」，他说

一切都会好的⋯⋯一切都会好⋯

我笑着反覆呢喃男人的最后一句话，直到眼角的湿润浸透整个眼眶，狗屎，才不会好，这切从来没有好过，只是时间一样在走，生活还是继续，迫使你无法去想而已，那不叫变好，只是麻痹且遗忘

双眼的肿胀感让我意识回笼，我拉扯衣袖拭净脸上的泪痕，站起身拿出口袋里的手机点开那封写着「小莫我听说了，请节哀，休息几天吧」的讯息

「没事，我能上班」，我无法，也不能停止我的脚步

夜里无星

2.

我工作的地方是邻近电视台的一间咖啡厅，平时民众甚少，基本都是在电视台工作的人，偶而还会遇到一些明星，对此在此区的人都见怪不怪，所以即使遇见明星也不会给予过多令他们不适的关注

那天简讯过后老板还是强硬的让我休息几天处理家事，并允诺会支付我薪水

他真的是个好老板，从第一天跟他面试时我就这么认为了，他在我因年纪及正在就学的身份四处碰壁时伸出援手，给我所有与正职员工相同的待遇并配合我的上下课时间分配工作，当下我有点激动地握紧拳头道谢，临走前我问他，为什么要冒着用未成年劳工的风险雇用我，他只是弯起他那双温柔的褐色眼睛，摸了摸我的头，「可能因为你很像当年的我吧」

我似懂非懂的再次道谢，从此便有了这份让我足以糊口的工作

处理好家事我很快就回到工作岗位，学校的丧假比较长让我可以安心地做全天班不必再来回奔波

这天，灰黑厚重的云层压得低低的铺撒在天空，要下不下的水气弥漫整座城市，湿黏的天气让人连带着心情都布上一层阴暗，午后的咖啡厅总是弥漫着令人困顿的氛围，一连几天没能好好入睡的我站在柜台擦拭刚用热水洗好的白瓷杯，自动清洁中的咖啡机喷洒着温热的水蒸气，噗疵的声响伴随轻柔流淌的Sufjan Stevens的Mystery of Love，在耳中编织成岁月静好

这首歌是老板很喜欢的歌，即使我不会英文也在长时间的薰下能哼唱出半首歌，这是一首温柔悲伤的歌，我问过老板为什么喜欢，他没有回答我也没多问，因为他看起来很悲伤

沉浸在音乐中的我丝毫没有察觉店门被悄悄地开启，只是闭眼张嘴随着音乐哼唱出旋律，直到歌曲结束我才缓缓睁开双眼，同时也才发现有个男人笑着站在柜台前一动也不动的看着我，我瞬间想找个地洞把自己埋了，期望他并没有听见自己不成调的歌声，我欲盖弥彰的清清喉咙，顺了下系在腰上的半身围裙，「您好，请问需要什么吗？ 」

他看了我一下，狭长的黑眸不带任何掩饰地打量我，那眼底的笑意让我感到不悦，于是便扬起脖子与他对视，「请问您需要什么！」

他弯起的嘴角没有应此下降，反而更加高昂，「一杯热可可」，嗤，一把年纪还喝热可可，我偷偷翻了白眼并在心里嘲笑他，「和一杯黑咖啡」

「好的，还需要其他的吗？」

「不用，谢谢」，他拿出手机付款，我余光看见他手机的顶段不停闪着讯息，却见他依旧慢条斯理的等待我，没有半分急迫，但我还是职业性的加快脚步，以至于被热水烫到指头都没有察觉

我将饮品递给他时，看见他好看的眉眼紧皱盯着我烫红的指头，接过的同时开口道：「我没有赶时间，还有这杯可可给你，你看起来很累」，我正想开口推辞就见他松开紧皱的眉，笑得露出他洁白整齐的牙齿，就像是盛夏洒落的阳光，「喔对，你唱歌很好听」扬长而去

拿着他给的热可可，我张嘴呆呆的望向他离去的背影，心头的羞赧一分不差的晕红了我的双颊，靠，被听到了！但⋯他说我唱歌好听，我翘着嘴角拿起温热的可可灌了一口，在心里叹慰，这天气真的太适合甜甜的热可可了！

那天之后，他变成了我上班时段的常客，这时我才知道原来他是个家喻户晓的大明星，叫做贺天，他看见我姓莫便总是小莫仔，小莫仔的叫我

记得在学校有一个同学也曾这样叫我，结果被我揍的半死，因为我觉得实在太像在叫宠物了，但不知道为什么我却不讨厌贺天这么叫我，甚至偷偷的为这种亲密感而感到开心

夜里有星

3.  
今天贺天来晚了，一来就气喘吁吁的跟我要水喝，我把水拿给他时还顺便递了几张面纸，看他挂着汗水上下滚动的喉结，脑中居然不合时宜的跑出他最近拍的沐浴乳广告，里面他裸露健壮的上身，镜头还刻意特写他沾满泡沫的腹肌和胯骨，结实的腹部湿湿滑滑的发着光

突然额头被一面柔软温热的东西覆盖，我迅速的聚拢目光，只见贺天的脸靠我很近，「小莫仔，莫仔？生病了吗？脸这么红」

「唔，没！没生病！少碰我！」，我惊地整个人向后倾斜，伸出手挡在我俩之间，孰料贺天却猛地抓住我的手，想再次试探我是否有发烧，我侧头闪避，深怕被他看出我是因为想到他的身躯才脸红，于是便想着要说点什么扯开话题，碰巧就看见他戴在无名指上的戒指

「欸！你⋯你怎么突然戴戒指了，不会是要结婚了吧」，贺天听到后放开了我的手，我在他看不见的地方松了口气

「对～我要结婚啦小莫仔～我今天来就是要跟你说这件事！」，始料未及

我脑子发胀的扯出连我自己都觉得僵硬的笑容，「阿，是⋯是喔哈哈，恭喜」，后面他讲了什么已进不了我的耳里，我只想离开

无心

4.  
回家的路上眼泪像五月的梅雨般浸透我的双颊，寒进我的骨子里，这时我才知道我有多喜欢贺天，我自嘲地想着，此刻应该有很多他的粉丝跟我一样正在因他的婚事而感到难过吧，我并不孤单，也不悲惨

只是我早该知道，他从来都是浩瀚的宇宙，而我只是一颗从不存在在宇宙残破的黑矮星

fin.


End file.
